<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ukwenza noma cha by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730938">Ukwenza noma cha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ukwenza noma cha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kwakusentwasahlobo lapho i-Lady of Tarth igubha usuku lwesibili lwendodakazi yakhe. Umkhosi wawumkhulu ngangokunokwenzeka. UConcn omncane - okuthiwa unemvume evela kwaSansa, Arya noGatsha - wayefanelwe yikho konke okungahanjwa kahle yi-pomp Tarth.</p><p>Akekho obheka izingubo zikaLady Brienne kanye nobuso obucacile, ongamsola ngokuthanda kwakhe ukuthukuthela. Wayezimisele ukuthi kuzoba nama-minstrels, namabhodi, nabadansi. Kuzoba khona izipho. Kuzoba nezingoma.</p><p>USer Hyle wamthuka ngasese, kodwa walalela izwi lentokazi yakhe. Wenza iningi lamalungiselelo omkhosi. Wenza konke okusemandleni, kepha uTarth wafuna isabelo sebhubesi (wayesamamatheka, uma ecabanga ngamabhubesi) ukunakwa kwakhe. ISapphire Isle yayincane, kepha yayisadinga ukubusa. UBrienne wayengeke akushiyele omunye umuntu lokho.</p><p>“Ngingumyeni wakho, uyazi. Ungangivumela ngibuse ngezinye izikhathi. ” UHyle wayenomusa futhi ethembekile kunangaphambili ayekhona ngenkathi ehlangana naye okokuqala, kodwa wayesabamba njengakuqala.</p><p>“UTarth ngowami,” kusho uBrienne ngokukhulu ukucasuka.</p><p>"Ngiyakwazi lokho. Angifuni ukuthatha usurp. Ukuze nje uhlanganyele. Inyama eyodwa, inhliziyo eyodwa, umphefumulo owodwa, uyakhumbula? ”</p><p>“Ngigcina izifungo zami. Akudingi ukuthi uvumele ukuthi ubuse endaweni yami. Futhi ngikuvumela ukuba wabelane. Uhlala njalo ukuthi ungeluleke lapho abancane bekhononda. Ukuphatha idili losuku lwendodakazi yethu kuyahlanganyela, noma kunjalo. "</p><p>“Umsebenzi wabesifazane,” uHyle wabubula, kodwa wakwenza noma kunjalo. Kwakuwumsebenzi obalulekile, umsebenzi oletha amandla nokubaluleka, futhi lokho bekujabulisa njalo uHyle.</p><p>Kwafika usuku lomkhosi, beza nezimbiza, nabathengisi bazo zonke izinhlobo, nabavakashi abahlonishwayo. U-Lord Edric wase-Stormlands weza ukuzovakashela unkosikazi wakhe owaziwa kakhulu ngamanga kanye nendlalifa yakhe. U-Lady Arya Dayne, obizwa nge-She-wolf of Starfall, weza ezomela umndeni wakhe futhi wahlonipha umngani wakhe ongumama othembekile kunabo bonke, futhi waletha izifiso ezinhle ezivela kwaSansa naseWats. Ikati elincane libheke ngamehlo e-Arya'swart. UBrienne wayesaba ukuvumela isilo eduze kwengane yakhe ekuqaleni, kepha uNymeria wabuka ikati njengomama, emcashile kude nokuzwa lapho esondela kakhulu. UTommen noMyccella bathumela amagwababa. Ubengabazi kahle, kodwa babazi ukuthi kungombonga ngaye ukuthi uTommen usaphila. Ezinye izinduna ezingaphansi kwezindawo ezinesivunguvungu ezafika, zinethemba lokuthi zizosungula ubungani nentokazi okwakukholakala ukuthi inesikweletu kuNdlovukazi uDaenerys.</p><p>Mhlawumbe isivakashi esikhulunywe kakhulu emcimbini kwakunguTirion the Imp, iSandla sikaNdlovukazi. UBrienne wayizwela lapho ibonwa: wayazi ukuthi kwakuyini uhlobo lokubi olucindezelayo oludonsa amehlo. Kepha wayigqoka njengejazi le-velvet, elinokungazethembi okungafanele. Ngaphandle kwalokho, idumela lakhe laheha ukubukwa nokuhleba okungaphezu kobuso bakhe noma ukuphakama kwakhe.</p><p>“Inkosi yami,” kusho uBrienne ekhothama. Ubengeke akwazi ukuphatha kahle ukhula. “Ake ngilethe kuwe indodakazi yami nendlalifa, uClyn waseTarth.” UHyle waguqa, ebambe ingane ezandleni zakhe, ukuze uTirion akwazi ukubona.</p><p>“Uyathandeka, ntokazi yami,” kusho u-Imp ngemuva komzuzwana. “Amehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka, njengonina…” Unqamule wanika uBrienne ukubukeka okude. "Futhi ama-curls amahle egolide."</p><p>"Uyakwazi okumele ukwenze, wench."</p><p>Ngabe wayecabanga ukuthi ukumthuka kuzokwenza kube lula ukwenza njengokusho kwakhe? I-jibe yakudala yamqeda amandla ngisho nangokwengeziwe.</p><p>Umqondo wakhe wamtshela ukuthi wayeqinisile. UQueen Daenerys wayesondela kwiLing's King, uLady Celyn-cha, hhayi uLady Celyn, lowo moya ophindisayo awusekho uClyn Tully futhi-uLady Stoneheart wabamba uPod noSer Hyle. Bobabili abesifazane babefuna into efanayo.</p><p>UJaime wahlebeza futhi, "Uyangibulala?" “Ugcina isifungo sakho kuC Cynn Stark. Ujabulisa uDaenerys Targaryen, futhi umbeke esikweletini sakho. Uyakuthanda — uyakuvikela — futhi akaze asole ukuthi ingane yakho iyinzalo yami. ” Amehlo akhe aya esiswini sakhe. Kwasekuyicabafu, futhi kwakuzoba isikhashana, ngakho ababelethisi bamtshela. “Usiza wena ekutholeni amantombazane eStark, futhi usindise izimpilo zawo. Ugcina leso sifungo kuLady Celyn futhi. Ugcina udumo lwakho kanye nolwami. ”</p><p>"Kepha ufile, Jaime, nami ...."</p><p>"Futhi uzokhululeka." Wayemamatheka, egqamile futhi ebukhali. "Kufanele ngabe ngafa kudala, Brienne. Ngaphambi kokuthi ngicindezele umfana weStark ngewindi. Ngaphambi kokuthi ngiqambe amanga kuTirion. Okungenani ngingafa ngaphambi kokuba ngife, futhi nengane yethu. "</p><p>"Ngingasho nje ukuthi ngikubulele," kusho uBrienne. Wezwa ukudangala ngezwi lakhe. Ingxenye yakhe yayivele isifisa, esebala ukubalwa kwempi elahlekile. Wadonsa umoya kakhulu. "Bazokwazi kanjani?"</p><p>"Bafuna ubufakazi, i-wench."</p><p>“Ngingathola isandla! Noma ikhanda - ikhanda elinezinwele zegolide. Ubuso buzojikeleza kakhulu ukubutshela, futhi balindele lokho, noma kunjalo. ”</p><p>"Bayasola." Uthi uCelyn Stark— “</p><p>"Akayena uLady Celyn," kusho uBrienne ngolaka.</p><p>“Uyibe-ke indlela yakho-ke-Lady Stoneheart. Uthi amadoda akhe akuzwile ubiza igama lami ebusuku. Bacabanga ukuthi ungumama wami. ”</p><p>"Izwi labo ngoba belingelona uhlobo lomusa," kusho uBrienne. Isandla sobunxele sikaJaime seza ukuzoshaya isihlakala sakhe.</p><p>“Ngeke bakukholwe ngaphandle kokuthi bakubone, uBrienne.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>